The worst of love
by vv ZoFudo legend
Summary: Cállate-escuché su susurro algo molesto -¡Me perteneces!-grito deteniéndose justo frente al parque donde nos conocimos... ¿Puedo yo odiarlo? ¿Puede el llegar a odiarme? ¿Realmente... podemos amarnos?
1. Chapter 1

_Prepárense, la historia del gran Fudo va a comenzar_

_La leyenda que todos estaban esperando_

_Amor, fantasía, sexo, lucha y algo más_

_Con Kido como Kido (?)_

_Y Fudo como el vampiro chupasangre_

…

De acuerdo, ignoren nuestra torpe presentación y por favor disfruten de nuestra corta historia y su primer mini capitulo

* * *

Disclaimer: Inazuma eleven no nos pertenece, es obra y gracia de Level 5 (¿?)

* * *

**-The worst of love-**

**Cap 1: ****El día que nos conocimos**

* * *

**Kido's Pov:**

-¡Te digo que me sueltes!-_grite sintiendo mis lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, no quiero llorar, en verdad no debería llorar por algo tan tonto como esto, por alguien tan tonto como este_-¡No lo entenderías!- _¿como entenderlo? estoy siendo arrastrado por un completo bastardo_

-Cállate- _escuche su susurro algo molesto-_¡Me perteneces!_-grito deteniéndose justo frente al parque donde nos conocimos._

**Flash Back (Hace exactamente 1 año)**

_Desde que tenía 6 años, siempre me destaqué de los demás por mis excelentes calificaciones, incluso tomé la actitud de un líder ya que para mi es algo innato. Mis padres murieron en uno de sus viajes de negocios, pero antes de que todo esto ocurriera, me dejaron una enorme cantidad de bienes y aunque todos decían que mi vida estaba resuelta, yo siempre quise realizarme, para no quedarme como el típico heredero estúpido al que todo, por suerte o por el destino, le fue otorgado sin siquiera tener que estirar la mano._

_La escuela media fue pan comido, pero con ella llegó una estúpida motocicleta. ¿Por qué tuve que comprar una motocicleta? De todos los autos deportivos que me enseñaron, ¡Termine comprando un ataúd con ruedas!_

_Recuerdo que a los 16 años adquirí ese vehículo demoniaco, lo llevé a la escuela, ese día se formó un club de fans para mí. Dejé de ser el cerebrito de la escuela para convertirme en un chico rudo (que tenía motocicleta) que al mismo tiempo sacaba buenas notas ¿extraño no? Pero alguien, no se quien, tal vez el novio herido de alguna chica de mi club de fans, me hizo el favor de quitarme el líquido para frenos y en una de las curvas termine estampándome contra una montaña._

_Desde ese momento todo es diferente, además del hecho de que debo andar con fastidiosas muletas por algún tiempo, los chicos me persiguen, pero no exactamente para pelear por sus novias que se enamoraban de tan solo estar en mi presencia, ojala fuera eso…_

-¡Kido!-_siento un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo, esa voz, por favor que no sea..._

-S-Sakuma...-_susurre con algo de miedo al girar mi rostro y notar que efectivamente era él. ¡Mierda! eso de perderse en pensamientos no es nada bueno cuando estas en dirección al Instituto._

-¡Kido no corras!-_escuche de nuevo su horrible voz que se acercaba al ritmo que sus piernas le dieran para correr_

-¡Aléjate!-_grite algo histérico iniciando una corrida estilo tortuga, si mi padre me viera ahora, se reiría en mi cara._

-¡Kido! ¡Jajaja! ¡No juegues así conmigo!- _¡Desgraciado! ¡No estoy jugando!_

_Ese maldito pervertido llegó y me tomo del brazo, más que para ayudarme a caminar era más como para obligarme a quedarme a su lado. En fin, esa mañana, igual que las otras, terminé yendo junto con él a la escuela… de nuevo._

_Bueno, a estas alturas se preguntaran ¿Por qué el montón de hormonas (entiéndase como hombre-asexuado que esta a mi lado) me persigue? Pues creo que es algo simple aunque complicado a la vez..._

_Luego del accidente, desperté en una barca. Me conducían hacia un sitio con bruma, no lograba ver más allá de mi nariz y una voz, creo que fue la de mi fallecido padre, me dijo _-¡Alto!, aún no es tu tiempo - eso me hizo volver_ ¿no era mi tiempo? No importa, el caso es que estaba en ese "otro" mundo y una cosa de color negro me rodeo, de pronto volví a despertar, los doctores dejaron las placas en una mesita y uno de ellos dijo -_Menos mal, los choques eléctricos no fueron necesarios- _incluso las enfermeras murmuraban cosas como -_Es un milagro_ - y vaya yo a saber que más._

_Luego de dos semanas, me dieron de alta del hospital y salí con un pie enyesado y en muletas, pero a partir de ese día, mi vida fue de mal en peor. Como comprenderán, luego de ver la muerte tan cerca, no te quedan ganas de viajar en auto y mucho menos en motocicleta. Así que adopte un nuevo modo de vida, salir de mi casa, tomar el metro y caminar desde la estación por un parque hasta la escuela._

_Pero por más pequeño que sea ese trayecto, es lo más peligroso que existe para mí. No sé por qué desde el día en que puse un pie fuera de mi casa luego del accidente, una enorme cantidad de chicos comenzaron a seguirme._

_Diario tengo que lidiar con acosadores en el metro, que afortunadamente logro ahuyentar, luego están los acosadores del club de atletismo que recorren el parque antes de la escuela, afortunadamente he aprendido a deshacerme de ellos, y finalmente pero no menos importante, esta Sakuma, mi principal acosador._

_Él es mi compañero en el club de jardinería, ¿qué esperaban? ¿algo más atlético?_

_Pues no, aunque también jugaba en el club de soccer no puedo hacerlo ahora, ya que después del accidente renuncie a él, debido a que no sé si mi pie logre recuperarse al 100%_

_El punto es que este chico, que a simple vista parece encantador y que no mataría ni a una mosca, a querido que yo sea su novio ¿Pueden creerlo? yo el gran Kido que atrae a todas las chicas del instituto, ¿!ser novio de otro chico? En fin, vuelvo a la parte en que Sakuma sigue aferrado a mi brazo._

_-_Mira, un pingüino_ -grité mientras señalaba hacia la cancha del club de béisbol. Aunque ignoro el hecho de saber porque e este chico le encantan los pingüinos, es una fortuna que esto me salve muchas veces._

_Aproveche la oportunidad y me esfumé, gracias a dios que los chicos del club de atletismo pasaron y me dieron tiempo para escabullirme hacia el salón de clases, el único sitio seguro._

_-_Salvado_-suspire mientras me sentaba en mi habitual asiento junto a la ventana, que día tan agotador y hasta ahora había empezado._

_-¿_Siendo perseguido por todo tu club de fans masculino de nuevo Kido_?-gire mi cabeza algo molesto, observando fijamente al chico que en esos momentos se reía de mi-_¡Oh vamos! ¡Sabes que jamás dejaría que te tocaran! porque eres m-i-o_-susurro esto último en mi oído, provocando que me sonrojara al máximo... Desgraciado._

_-_No le veo lo divertido al asunto, Genda_-gire de nuevo mi rostro, fijándome en los pétalos de cerezo que caían lentamente al compás del viento en un ritmo tranquilo y relajante, ah... ¿No les gusta la primavera?_

_-_vamos Kido, enserio no dejare que te acosen, al menos no mientras este a tu lado_- sonrío para mis adentros solo un poco, era un buen amigo después de todo, siempre cuidando de mi desde lo de mis padres, aunque debo admitir que me da algo de miedo de que él se vuelva igual que los otros chicos y empiece a seguirme hasta el punto de querer patearlo donde no le da la luz del sol. Lo sé, soy un chico malo._

_Permanecimos un rato en silencio, solo observando por la ventana y escuchando a los pájaros cantar y las chicas y chicos gritar por mi grandeza-_ah...-_suspire llamando la atención del Genda, quien todavía permanecía a mi lado_-¿sabes?-_pregunte al aire sin siquiera girarme a observarlo, obsequiándole al momento una atmosfera de misterio e intriga como en las películas de suspenso-_anoche tuve un sueño algo raro

-¿te refieres a ese en el que Sakuma llega a tu casa disfrazado de pingüino tratando de violarte? o ¿el de el arcoíris que es envuelto en oscuridad?_-pregunto _

_-_¡Jamás eh soñado con Sakuma de esa manera!_-obviamente, mi espanto fue notorio, pero algo malo había allí, ¡Él desgraciado se sonrojo!_

_-_jejeje_-rio nerviosamente- _¿decías?-_trato de desviar el tema, claro, le preguntare sobre eso más tarde_

_-_el sueño de los colores, de ese te hablo_-decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto y contarle finalmente_

-¿Y cual es el problema? ¡Es lo mismo!

_-_este era algo distinto_...-cierro mis ojos tratando de recordar detalladamente lo que había soñado tan solo anoche… -_la obscuridad me invadía por completo_-comencé mi relato-_y me hallaba solo en el centro de tal obscuridad, pero esta vez no fueron los colores del arcoíris los que rodearon mi cuerpo, ya que estos se alejaban al momento de acercarse a mi por un color distinto a los que observa, por un tono blanco que me cegaba completamente, aunque al forzar mi vista pude observar que dentro de aquella luz, había un chico casi de mi edad, no distinguí bien su rostro pero si pude oír sus gemidos afligidos por el dolor que se denotaba en sus lagrimas que caían lentamente.

_-_¿como rayos pudiste ver sus lagrimas y no su cara?

-mi subconsciente, mi sueño, mi historia.

-si, si continua

-como te decía -_continúe_- también pude oír unas palabras, era algo como "sálvame, me consume tu dolor"

-¿Y? _-preguntó, su atención estaba totalmente en mis palabras._

_-_¡Eso es todo! _-dije con una sonrisa. Genda cayó al suelo y luego se levantó para mirarme con molestia._

_-_Cuando sueñes algo tan incompleto como eso, mejor quédatelo para tu "subconsciente" y no andes dejando a las personas intrigadas.

_Sonreí, iba a responderle pero el profesor llegó al aula y comenzó con su aburrida clase de historia._

_**-.-**_

_Y así llegó la hora del almuerzo, Genda salió a comprar algunos onigiris y yo me dirigí al baño, pero sentí como era jalado por la camiseta solo un poco… ¡Mentiras! ¡Casi me arrancan el brazo!_

_-_Kido-kun, sabes que soy la chica mas popular de la escuela_ -me dijo la persona misteriosa mientras se acercaba a mi-_Soy bonita, inteligente y tengo el poder del presidente de la escuela _-dijo mientras se desabotonaba la blusa y me arrinconaba contra la esquina del pasillo. Aunque observe que el baño estaba a unos escasos centímetros por mi mente no pudo pasar nada más que algo como "¡Tan cerca y tan lejos!"_

_-_N-Natsumi _-le dije -_Sé que eres la chica más popular de la escuela, hace unas semanas no me dirigías ni la mirada y c-créeme que estoy muy agradecido de que te fijes en mi pero

-¿Pero?

-¡tu olor me da nauseas! _-dije mientras cubría mi boca con una de mis manos, y eso era verdad. Su olor me daba asco, es como cuando hueles po...excremento de algún animal y te causa repugnancia, pues ese olor, aunque Natsumi no olía precisamente a...eso, su olor provocaba en mi ese efecto._

_Ella se acercó, creí que iba a sacar hasta mi cena cuando apareció alguien, que por primera vez, agradecí que apareciera_

-Hola Kido-kun, te he estado buscando_ -dijo él mientras se posicionaba detrás de Natsumi-_Aléjate zorra _-le dijo-_¿o quieres que le diga a la escuela que trataste de seducir a un alumno para que tu padre se entere y todos te vean como una cualquiera?_ - Ella se giró y se cubrió con la blusa desabrochada, le lanzó una mirada de odio y salió de allí_

-¡Gracias Sakuma!_ -grité mientras tomaba mis muletas y salía lo más rápido que pude de allí _-¡nunca olvidare lo que hiciste por mí!_ -grite mientras me encerraba en los baños_

_-_¡ABREME KIDO!_ -gritó Sakuma mientras golpeaba la puerta -_Necesito decirte algo y es sobre los chicos y su atracción hacia tí _– eso si que llamó mi atención. Me lave las manos y cuando iba a abrir me encontré con Genda, que sostenía dos bolsitas y a Sakuma inconsciente en el suelo_

-¿Vamos a comer en la terraza?_ -me preguntó, yo asentí y luego salimos rápidamente para evitar que mi acosador me siguiera. Pero eso me dejó intrigado, ¿cómo sabía lo de la atracción? era obvio pero él sabía algo que yo no._

_El resto de la tarde paso sin contratiempos, claro, Sakuma trato de "atacarme" un par de veces más, pero al menos Genda había cumplido con su promesa y me estaba protegiendo, más le vale._

_**-.-**_

_-_Nos veremos mañana_-se despidió mientras agitaba su mano y yo asentía suavemente, girando en la siguiente esquina, en ese momento lo perdí de vista-_ah..._-suspire de nuevo aquel día, creo que algo cansado por todos mis acontecimientos del día-_casita allí voy_-seguí mi camino directo a mi hogar, pero algo estaba mal, me sentía hostigado, como si desde hace un tiempo me estuvieran siguiendo. Gire mi rostro y al no encontrarme con nada sentí algo de alivio, pero este se fue cuando escuche un estornudo que era más que reconocible para mí. Agilice un poco más mi paso, pero me seguía siguiendo incluso si cambiaba el ritmo de mi andar, no importa, lo perderé en el atajo del parque._

_Caminé de "prisa" tomando en cuenta que la velocidad máxima en muletas es de caracol por minuto y llegué a la parte mas solitaria del parque, era tarde y ni siquiera un niño estaba jugando por allí. Trate de apresurar el paso pero de pronto una vocecilla me llamó, entonces supe que todo estaba perdido._

_-_Kido-kun, al fin te encuentro_ -dijo Sakuma mientras corría hacia a mí, giré y sin darme cuenta choque contra alguien, con un chico desconocido que aparentemente había salido de la nada._

_-_L-Lo siento_ -me disculpé, el chico solo me miró, escaneándome de arriba a abajo y Sakuma, había llegado hasta nosotros._

_-_Ven- _el desconocido me cargó en su espalda y acomodó mis muletas bajo su brazo derecho._

_-_¡Hey tú!_ -gritó Sakuma -_¡Suéltalo!_ -le ordeno._

_El chico lo observo con una mirada amenazante –_"debo aprender a mirar así"_ –pensé_

-¿Qué vas a hacer niñita? – _le escuche de nuevo hablar y Sakuma, con algo de miedo, retrocedió. Y antes de que pudiera reclamarle, el chico le dio un golpe, dejando a Sakuma tirado en el suelo y luego comenzó a correr conmigo en su espalda._

_-_Espera, detente_ -le dije pero el no hizo caso _-¡Dije que te detengas!

_-_Cállate_ -me dijo mientras me jalaba y me colocaba entre sus brazos, ¿acaso se atrevía a cargarme como princesa? ¿A mí el gran Yuuto Kido?, eso era humillante._

_-_Tu olor es bastante atractivo_ -susurro mientras restregaba violentamente su nariz por mi cuello ¡¿Qué acaso es un salvador que en realidad chupa sangre como un vampiro?... ¡¿Como que salvador? ¡Es un violador!_

-¡Apártate!-_le empuje con fuerza sosteniéndolo de sus hombros y me encontré con la mirada más intensa que jamás haya tenido el placer de observar tan fijamente, tan de cerca, tan excitante-_N-no_-tartamudee después de haberme hallado perdido en mi reflejo_

_-_Fudo Akio_-susurro sensualmente sin desviar su mirada de la mía-_tu próximo dueño, Fudo Akio_-¡Esperen! ¡¿Como que próximo dueño?_

_**Fin del Flash Back (Hace aproximadamente 1 minuto)**_

_-_¡No te pertenezco!_-grite soltándome finalmente de su agarre-_¡Con el solo hecho de decir que te pertenezco no lo hago! ¡¿Entiendes?

_-_¡Naciste para mi, morirás por mi!-_se giro a observarme con aquella mirada que solo denotaba tristeza y amargura, ¿Puedo yo odiarlo? ¿Puede el llegar a odiarme? ¿Realmente... podemos amarnos?_

Fin-Cap 1

* * *

Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado…

Atte: "vv _ZoFudo legend"_


	2. Chapter 2

_Con el tiempo los temores crecen y la verdad fluye,  
hoy estaremos en su mente,_

_junto con sus peores pesadillas _

_Y los sueños húmedos de Kido que se harán presentes_

_...  
_

_ ¡ATENCIÓN!_

_ "Los flash back son la vida de Kido contada desde su perspectiva desde el antes, el durante y el supuesto después, de conocer a Fudo, lo que escribimos al comienzo son ellos dos en el presente"_

* * *

Disclaimer: Inauzma eleven no nos pertenece ¡Buh!

* * *

**-The worst of love-**

**Cap 2: Beso y ¿...Yeso?**

* * *

Ambos estaban sentados en una banca del inmenso parque, Kido desviaba su mirada hacia ningún lugar en específico, por otro lado, Fudo observaba el suelo

-_¿Y bien?, vas a dejarlo o vas a seguir con lo mismo-_pregunto sin estar seguro de ser las palabras correctas.

–_Eres mío y eso es suficiente-_le respondió el otro con su característica sonrisa burlona

-_¿Por qué vinimos aquí?_

-_Porque es donde te conocí, y también a la niñita esa_

-_¿Sakuma?_

-_Sí esa_

-_Pues no creo que sea de esto de lo que quieras hablar conmigo ¿o sí?_

-_Bueno, es algo más importante..._

***Flash Back (hace aproximadamente 12 meses) ***

**Kido's Pov:**

_¿En qué momento termine así? Sentado en una banca de este gran parque con la oscura noche como testigo de mi vergüenza, justo al lado del chico que acabo de conocer, desviando mi mirada con mi rostro sonrojado y mi mano entrelazada... Ah... ¿¡En qué momento la entrelace! Bueno, eso ya no importa ahora, lo que importante es saber cómo carajos la soltare._

_-_¿_Podrías... podrías soltar mi mano?_ _–el chico raro que acabo de conocer se giro a observarme con una sonrisa burlona, ¡Desgraciado bastardo! Levanto su mano que seguía sosteniendo la mía y río._

-_¿Ves como encajan a la perfección?__–yo lo miré con sorpresa, luego de eso me soltó -__Eres distinto a como me imaginé que serías__–dijo mientras sacaba un cigarrillo. Me ofreció uno, negué con la cabeza._

_-__Eso hace daño__–le dije mientras él me miraba con sorpresa._

_-__De acuerdo, si no quieres que fume, no lo haré__–luego los guardó y metió sus manos en las bolsas de su chaqueta. Ambos permanecimos en silencio, hasta que una de las lámparas se encendió._

-_Es tarde__–pronuncie mientras lo miraba. El asintió, pero no dijo nada solo suspiró._

_-__Por cierto, ¿cómo te llamas__?__–Me preguntó -__Sólo sé que tu apellido es Kido ¿no?-__¿Cómo rayos sabía eso?, ¿acaso era un acosador maniático que me secuestraría, pediría un rescate millonario, no me entregaría, me mataría y luego vendería mis órganos en el mercado negro?_

_-__Sí, mi apellido es Kido__–le dije -__Mi nombre completo es Yuuto Kido__- ¡__Mierda!, ¿Por qué le dije mi nombre? Era la primera vez que me pasaba eso, pensar en algo y responder una cosa totalmente distinta a lo que había pensado decir y todo por culpa de esa mirada suya tan extraña que poseía, era como una fuerza imaginaría que hacía que yo le dijera todo lo que me pedía, era como su "pócima para decir la verdad"_

_-__Con que Yuuto__–dijo para luego levantarse, me extendió su mano derecha y sonrió, solo que esta vez no era con la más mínima intención de burlarse, ¿Era… amable?_

_-__Vamos, ya es muy tarde y no sería bueno que andes solo en la oscuridad-__Tomé su mano y sentí algo, no sé como explicarlo exactamente pero fue algo así como un shock, algo que me indicaba que esa persona, ese chico, ese chico era…_

_-__¡ALTO! ¡TÚ, QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEAS, ALÉJATE DE ÉL!__–gritaron mientras que los pasos de alguien se escuchaban acercarse hacia nosotros_

_-__¿Como es qué...?-__pregunte soltando rápidamente la mano de mi acompañante. Apenas y pude divisar quien era. Estúpido Genda._

_-__Sakuma me lo dijo, verás aunque sea tu acosador y principal amenaza también se preocupa por ti-__aseguro_

_-__¡¿QUÉ?-__si, y yo soy la reina Isabela. __Fudo bufó con molestia y miró a Genda fijamente, ambos eran bastante altos por lo que estar frente a ellos era algo bastante intimidante._

_-__Estoy en la clase 3-A, mañana iré a buscarte. No se te ocurra esconderte porque estés donde estés, ten por seguro que te encontraré__–pronuncio aquel chico mientras se marchaba, perdiéndose en la oscuridad._

_-__¿Estás bien?__–me gire a observar a Genda, traía un rostro lleno de la más pura preocupación, bueno, después de todo era mi mejor amigo._

_-__Si...__-susurre aun ido._

_-__¿Lo conoces?__–siguió preguntándome mientras se sentaba a mi lado, aunque realmente no quería responderle supongo que debía hacerlo, era mi obligación._

_-__No_

_-__¿¡No lo conoces y estabas a punto de darle la mano!__– ¿Tan preocupante era mi situación?_

_-__Bueno yo...__–realmente no sé que responder, tal vez algo como "Que crees, ese chico me salvó, estuvimos tomados de la mano mientras hacíamos un intento de coqueteo y me acompañaría a mi casa, donde probablemente lo besaría porque aparentemente le tengo ganas, y por cierto, creo que me volveré gay" algo raro ¿no? -__Mejor acompáñame a mi casa__–creo que eso sería lo mejor._

_-__De acuerdo__–suspiró y luego frunció el entrecejo, creo que no quedó muy convencido con mi respuesta, yo tampoco lo estoy -__Mañana te quitaran el yeso, ¿cierto?__–extendió una de sus manos para ayudarme a levantar, al menos debo ser cortes con él._

_-__Sí, por eso no podré ir a la escuela__– ¡Espera!, ¿no podré ir a la escuela?, pero él, él va a ir a verme -__No me encontrará__–dije en un tono muy bajo._

_-__¿Qué dices?__-preguntó Genda mientras tomaba mi mochila para que yo no la cargara._

_-__N-No, nada-__Genda me miró, sé que no me había creído pero eso no importaba, solo importaba el hecho de que no podría ver a ese chico, ¿pero para qué quería verle?, acaso me había... ¿enamorado a primera vista…? ¡Mierda!_

_**-.-**_

_-__Llegamos__–Genda saco mis llaves de mi mochila y abrió la puerta. Ese había sido el trayecto más corto que había recorrido, todo por estar pensando en él, en Fudo ¿Aiko?, ¿Afio?, ¿Dakio?, ¡AKIO! sí, era Akio Fudo._

_-__¿Estarás bien solo?, ¿o quieres que durmamos juntos?__–me preguntó mientras sonreía de manera pervertida._

_-__¡Cállate!-__siempre hacia bromas de este tipo, creo que ya me acostumbre-__Y no, no es necesario que te quedes__–le dije mientras colocaba mi mochila en el suelo y me quitaba mi abrigo -__Gracias por traerme a casa_

_-__No es nada__–me respondió -__Asegúrate de no hablar con desconocidos a la próxima, podría ser que no este y nadie te salve. __Lo miré con molestia, tampoco era tan necesario en mi vida, ¿pero es mi amigo no?_

_-__Oye, ¿cómo sabe Sakuma en dónde vives?- __Genda se sobresaltó, se puso nervioso eso lo sé, lo conozco desde hace mucho pero solo sonrió _

_-__¡Ya es muy tarde!, ¡hasta mañana! Ah, mañana no irás, bueno, ¡hasta pasado mañana!__–luego se marchó sin contestar a mi pregunta, creo que me oculta algo._

_Cerré la puerta y caminé hacia mi habitación pero antes de eso tomé el teléfono y sin darme cuenta marque al consultorio del médico y después... -__Buenas noches doctor, ¿podríamos cambiar la hora de la cita?_

_-…_

_-__Es que es necesario que valla a la escuela__– ¿qué acababa de hacer?_

_-(En el metro)-_

_-__Mierda__–susurre pegando mi frente al vidrio y cerrando mis ojos -__Tengo sueño...__–y como no tenerlo si anoche no pude dormir pensando en ese chico, y cuando lo lograba, tenia pesadillas con mi... muerte._

**_*Próxima para ciudad Inazuma*_**

_Escuche una voz muy lejana que decía que ya habíamos llegado ¿Padre? ¿Eres tú desde los cielos? No importa, realmente tengo sueño ¡Déjame dormir Dios!_

**_*Próxima para ciudad Inazuma*_**

_¡Demonios! ¿Que nadie puede dormir con total tranquilidad en un tren mientras va a la escuela? -__Tengo sueño...__–murmuré de nuevo y me levante de mi asiento, necesitaba llegar pronto o los chicos que hacen su recorrido matutino me acosarían, de nuevo. Salí de la estación del tren, creo que estoy más cansado que antes. Debería esta en el hospital quitándome este estúpido yeso ¡pero no! ¡Tenía que venir a estudiar! espero que valga la pena._

_-__¡Kido!__–Creo que no ha valido la pena-__¡Kido, exijo saber quién era ese!__–dijo Sakuma mientras me alcanzaba corriendo. Bueno, al menos ahora no se me había tirado encima... ¡De algo sirvió la experiencia de ayer!_

_-__Pues él es mi...mi...mi...am__–me sonrojé ¿por qué no podía mentir y ya?, sólo tenía que decirlo, al fin me libraría de él, pero era tan difícil siquiera pensarlo.-__Es mí..._

_-__Novio__–dijo una voz a nuestras espaldas. Tanto Sakuma como yo giramos a ver al dueño de esa bendita y hermosa voz-__Soy el novio de Yuu-chan__–dijo Fudo mientras me abrazaba por la espalda. _

_-__No, no, ¡NO ES CIERTO!-__ Sakuma se cubrió los oídos con las manos creo que hace mucho escandalo. Fudo y yo lo observamos con una gotita en la cabeza, eso era ser excesivamente dramático, en fin, mientras él seguía en shock, aprovechamos y nos fuimos hacia la escuela._

_-__No sabía que ibas a buscarme a esta hora__–le dije mientras continuábamos caminando hacia la escuela._

_-__No, de hecho iba a ir a buscarte en el receso__–respondió. Yo suspiré, había sido tan bueno para ser verdad.- __¿Qué haces tan temprano?, digo aun falta media hora para que comiencen las clases_

_-__Pues si no vengo a esta hora no llego, con la pierna así_ –le dije señalando el yeso -_Me tardo demasiado, me muevo a la velocidad de un plancton-__Fudo sonrió, de nuevo fue una sonrisa sin burla...sincer, que lindo._

_-__¿Y tú que haces tan temprano?_

_-__Yo vengo de mi trabajo__–dijo -__¿No ves que no traigo el uniforme?- __Era verdad, llevaba una camisa blanca y un pantalón negro -__Trabajo en un restaurante, solo que me toco el turno nocturno y no tengo tiempo de ir a mi casa y cambiarme, por eso tengo que llegar temprano para tomar una ducha en los vestidores y ponerme el uniforme._

_-__Oh, ya veo__–comente mientras seguíamos caminando._

_-__Oye, si seguimos a este paso no me va a dar tiempo de cambiarme__–dijo -__Vamos, súbete__-luego se adelanto un poco y se agacho para que subiera a su espalda._

_-__¡¿ESTAS LOCO!, si llegamos a la escuela así todos nos mirarán raro-__Ku-ku, ku-ku._

_-__¿Y?__-sin darme tiempo a seguirme negando, me cargo, y tomando mis muletas, comenzó a trotar hacia la escuela._

_-__¡B-Bájame!__–pedí con la poca fuerza que tenia. ¡Siento que mi cara arde! ¡¿Qué hice para pasar por esto? ¡¿No tener novia que me rescate de esta situación?_

_-__¡Kido! ¡Espera!__– ¡Gracias Dios! Tú sí que existes._

_-__tsk__–le escuche chasquear y detenerse algo fastidiado mientras yo suspiraba de alivio._

_-__Genda__–pronuncie bajito con un tono de alegría, no pude evitarlo._

-_Idiota_ _–susurro Fudo. Ja ja, yo también le digo así cuando estoy enojado con él._

_-__¿Qué haces Kido?__–preguntó cuando llego a nuestro lado_

_-__¿De qué hablas?_

_-__¿Por qué él...?__–me señalo a mí y luego a Fudo, y luego repitió este proceso como 5 veces más mientras le observaba con una gotita bajando por mi nuca, puede llegar a ser tonto._

_-__Solo le ayudo__–le respondió secamente mi acompañante -__No creo que tu lo vayas a llevar en tu espalda, ¿o sí?_

_-__¿Eh?__– ¿Qué rayos está pasando aquí? Se está formando un ambiente algo tenso... mucho debería decir... me dan miedo como estos dos se miran... ¡mami!_

_-__Ehm...si no nos damos prisa vamos a llegar tarde__–hablé mientras miraba a los dos tratando de que no se fueran a golpear o algo._

_-__Pues a mí no me importa si éste llega tarde o no__–dijo Genda mientras se cruzaba de brazos._

_ -__Y a mí me da igual llegar temprano o no a la primera__clase__–bufó el chico al que seguía agarrado._

_Ambos se miraron, era como un desafío de ver a quien le importaba o no llegar más tarde -__Chicos...a mí sí me importa llegar temprano__–hablé mientras los miraba implorante. No sé por qué rayos los dos se sonrojaron, pero de nuevo comenzó una disputa._

_-__¡Yo lo llevo!__–dijo Genda mientras me agarraba de la espalda para bajarme. Esta bien, si así se acaba la pelea creo que me solta…_

_-__¡Sobre mi cadáver!__–gritó Fudo mientras me tomaba con más fuerza. Bueno, ya que no me quiere soltar, pues no me suelto._

_Su estúpida pelea siguió así, uno me jalaba mientras el otro me apretaba y yo me soltaba y sujetaba, así siguieron hasta que suspiré profundamente y grite -__¡Ya basta!, yo puedo ir solo__–ambos me miraron y luego echaron a reír. Desgraciados._

_-__Kido pero si tu caminas más lento que mi abuela__–dijo Genda, Fudo solo se limito a reírse como loco._

_-__Vámonos ya__–suspire resignado, tenia razón. Fudo me sujeto de nuevo con más fuerza y empezó a caminar cuando noto que Genda me soltaba para tomar su estomago._

_-__¡Dije que yo lo cargaría!__–habló Genda al notar que lo dejábamos atrás._

_-__¡__Sí quieres servir de algo mejor llévate esto y cierra tu maldita boca__!__–gritó Fudo mientras le arrojaba mis muletas_

_-__¡Oye ten cuidado con mi medio de transporte!__–Dije, a lo que Fudo comenzó a reír de nuevo._

_-__¿Ves? le importan más las muletas que tú__–se burló._

_-__Lo siento Genda no fue mi intención..._

_-__No te preocupes Kido, sé que no lo fue__–respondió observando con furia a mi salvador, quien le regresó la misma mirada. Y así fue como, más bien, no sé cómo llegamos a la escuela con 20 minutos de sobra. Tiempo que Fudo aprovechó para llevarme a mi salón de clases, burlarse por última vez de Genda e ir a las duchas._

**_-.-_**

_-__Ah...__–suspiré algo cansado, por fin había llegado el receso y todos los alumnos ya estaban saliendo de clases. Recosté mi cabeza en el pupitre y cerré mis ojos tratando de descansar un poco, cosa que no duro mucho._

_-__¿Te gusta?__–escuché que me hablaban, así que decidí al menos dignarme a observar quien era._

_-__Claro que no, lo conocí ayer__–volví a cerrar mis ojos seguro de lo que había dicho, ¿pero realmente estaba seguro?_

_-__Vamos Kido__–siguió insistente -__Soy tu mejor amigo._

_-__Genda, te digo que no._

_-__Entonces, ¿Por qué lo estas esperando?_

_-__¿Eh?__–Alcé mi rostro para notar que estábamos completamente solos -__S-solo quería descansar__–rayos, ¿Porqué siento mi cara arder de nuevo?_

_-__Si, y yo soy el rey de los pingüinos__–rodó los ojos. Creo que está enojado conmigo._

_-__Genda__-traté de disculparme con la mirada al estilo *gato con botas* que siempre uso para salir de situaciones horribles. Creo que está funcionando, fijo su vista en mí._

_-__No funciona, tienes goggles y te ves feo__-Mierda..._

_-__Vamos, ¿acaso no confías en mí?__–preguntó mientras se sentaba frente a mí y se acercaba peligrosamente._

_-__D-De qué hablas, c-claro que confío en ti__-dije mientras me hacía hacia atrás._

_-__Ajá__–dijo –__Sabes que no por nada cancelaste la cita, ¡oh! ¿Tal vez crees que ya me olvidé que hoy tenías una cita con el doctor para que te quitaran el yeso?__-preguntó mientras se acercaba de nuevo._

_-__E-El doctor canceló, y no me quedó más que aceptar el cambio de cita__–mentí._

_-__No te creo nada__–me dijo al tiempo que se acercaba aún más, al punto de poder sentir su respiración -__Si me lo cuentas yo te contaré algo interesante sobre Sakuma y..._

_-__¡Aléjate de mi chico!__– ¡Que suerte! Fudo puso su pie sobre la cabeza de Genda. También pude ver que el sostenía dos bolsas, lo cual es bueno porque tengo hambre. Genda se levantó y comenzó a sobarse la parte afectada _

_-__¡Justo en la mejor parte! Nos vemos Kido__–gritó mientras salía del salón. Creo que tiene miedo._

_Fudo bufó y se sentó donde había estado mi "amigo" y me puso una bolsita, sabía que una sería para mí, y que tendría comida. Luego sacó de su bolsillo del suéter una lata de té que también me entregó._

_-__Come__–no supe si fue una orden pero accedí y comencé a comer._

_-__Ese tipo...__–dijo mientras abría su bolsa y de allí sacaba un emparedado -__No lo soporto__–terminó de decir para engullirse medio pedazo de un solo bocado._

_-__¿Quién?, Genda__–pregunte haciéndome el desentendido._

_-__Con que se llama Genda._

_-__Bueno, Genda es mi mejor amigo__–replique antes de morder un trozo de mi emparedado, he de admitir que esta rico. _

_-__¿Como que mejor amigo?-__clavo su mirada en mi y yo trate de sostenerla__- ¿Qué no anda tras de ti?_

_-__Pffff__–si, ese fui yo escupiendo todo lo que tanto trabajo me había costado masticar, pobre energía mal gastada -__¡¿QUÉ RAYOS ESTAS DICIENDO?_

_-__¿Podrías por favor, evitar escupir en mi cara?__–pidió amablemente mientras con el ceño fruncido y aparentemente todo el autocontrol del mundo limpiaba su antes mencionado rostro manchado._

_-__¡L-lo siento, déjame ayudarte!__–saque rápidamente un paño del bolsillo de mi pantalón y lo acerque hasta su mejilla, limpiando los rastros de comida de su rostro... su sexy y varonil rostro... ¡Espera! ¡Qué mier...! -__¿Ah?__–logré pronunciar algo confundido al toparme con sus ojos verdes que me observaban de la manera más intensa posible, creo que antes de sentirme intimidado estaba algo ¿extasiado por la situación?_

_-__¿Qué sucede? ¿Te comió el gato la lengua?__–preguntó burlonamente al notar que no dejaba de observarlo como él me observaba a mí, ¡porque rayos no puede hacer como si nada y ya! No dije nada, pero si me puse más rojo. El sujetó la mano con la cual lo limpiaba y me jaló hacia el -__Entonces no te pongas nervioso__–me dijo mientras sonreía, ¿estaba ligando?_

_-__No estoy nervioso__–me defendí mientras me alejaba de él, la verdad quería saber hasta dónde llegaría su "intento de conquista". Tomé el pañuelo, iba a guardarlo pero él me lo quitó. _

_-__Dámelo, te lo regresaré limpio__–dijo para después guardarlo en la bolsa de su pantalón. Yo miré hacia el suelo, no quería que notara mi sonrojo. Sólo lo miré hasta que volvió a hablarme -__¿Quieres algo más? O ¿Ya estas satisfecho__–preguntó. Yo negué con la cabeza, además ni siquiera había terminado mi pan, el tomo un trago de té y después dijo -__Me saldrás económico cuando te invite a comer. __Yo solo sonreí, eso había sido... ¿tierno? _

_-__Sabes, hoy me quitan el yeso__ –__dije mientras mordía el pan._

_-__¿Quieres que te acompañe?, o irá tu "amiguito" ese._

_-__Puedo ir solo__-me hice del rogar, esto siempre funcionaba._

_-__¿Y permitir que alguien te haga algo?__-dijo bruscamente mientras me miraba._

_-...-¿Qué? ¿Debo decir algo?_

_-__Está decidido, iré contigo__–dijo mientras se levantaba y luego se acomodó el suéter -__Vendré por ti para irnos juntos, no quiero verte con "ese" así que asegúrate de que no esté cuando llegue o no responderé a mis actos__-termino de decir y luego se marchó, ¿eso fue una amenaza?, ¿estaba celoso? Apenas salió cuando mis compañeros comenzaron a llegar, el receso había terminado._

**-.-**

_Apenas sí me había librado de Genda, me costó mucho que se fuera sin mí. Afortunadamente hoy tenía práctica en el club y salió antes que yo, así cuando llego Fudo yo estaba mirando por la ventana. Miraba hacia el cielo, veía a las alegras aves revolotear alrededor de su nido, sentí unos fuertes brazos rodeando mi cintura._

_-__¿Disfrutando de la vista?__–preguntó en mi oído._

_-__Ya es hora de irnos o no llegaremos a tiempo__–dije mientras tomaba distancia, ¿qué esperaban?, el estar con él, su presencia era algo que me ponía con la piel de gallina. Me encantaba su olor, su voz, sus ojos, todo. Era difícil para mí estar con él, y más a esa distancia, no quería hacer algo "atrevido" aún no era el momento. Apenas y lo había conocido ayer. Él tomó mi mochila, ignorando mis regaños y peticiones de que me dejara llevarla, vamos solo era mi pie._

_-__¡Ya es demasiado el estar en muletas!__–Me regañó –__No te pongas necio y déjame ayudarte en algo__–dijo mientras salíamos de la escuela –__Es eso o dejarte llevar como princesa hasta el consultorio._

_-__¡De acuerdo!, lleva mi mochila__–hablé enseguida, ese idiota._

_Ambos llegamos y tomamos asiento, Fudo fue con la recepcionista y le aviso que ya había llegado. Sonreí, hacía tanto tiempo que alguien me acompañaba, me sentí en familia otra vez._

_-__Pasaras con el doctor ahora, dice que no está con ningún paciente en este momento__–se sentó junto a mí._

_-__Gracias__–respondí al mismo tiempo que le dedicaba una de mis mejores sonrisas, una que hace mucho no le regalaba a nadie. Él se sonrojó y miró hacia el techo._

_–__No es nada__–lo escuché murmurar._

_El doctor salió de su consultorio y sonrió -__¿Cómo sigues Kido-kun?__–Me preguntó – __¿Listo para deshacerte de ese molesto yeso?_

_-__Sí, estoy listo__–respondí con un tono de alegría, ¡al fin sería normal! no es que no lo fuera pero, ah, olvídenlo._

_Fudo me ayudo a levantarme y así es como los tres entramos al consultorio. El doctor sacó una pequeña cierra eléctrica, parecía como un rebanador de pizza. Levantó mi pie y lo puso sobre una pequeña mesita, le dio a Fudo unos lentes de plástico y comenzó a ambas manos quito los dos pedazos de yeso y luego me enjuagó el pie para quitarme los residuos y para humectar mi piel._

_-__Bueno, eso es todo__–dijo el doctor mientras se quitaba sus lentes –__Sólo termina tu tratamiento y si hay alguna molestia háblame de inmediato-__Apoyé mi pie de nuevo y estuve a punto de gritar de felicidad, ah me sentía libre, ¡ya no tendría problemas!_

_Salimos del consultorio, pagué la consulta y nos marchamos. Yo iba con una sonrisa de felicidad al tocar el suelo de nuevo._

_-__¿Por qué te quitaron eso ahora?__–habló Fudo por primera vez desde que salimos de la clínica_

_-__¿Eh?_

_-__Ya no podré cargarte usando esa excusa__–dijo, yo lo miré sonrojado –__Estoy bromeando, me da gusto ver que…-__no alcanzo a terminar su "disculpa" cuando dos chicos se nos acercaron.__ Fudo los miró con molestia y me puso detrás de él. ¿Qué sucede?_

_-__¡Vamos! Déjanos ver a "tú presa"__–habló uno de ellos._

_-__Lárguense_ –dijo Fudo mientras apretaba mis muletas en sus manos, símbolo de preparación para la lucha. Supongo que los golpeara con esas cosas mientras yo huyo, es un buen plan.

_-__Sabes que "padre" se molestará cuando se entere__–dijo el otro._

_-__¡No me importa! ¡Él me pertenece y no pienso cambiar nada!__–habló mi acompañante –__Ahora déjenos en paz si no quieren tener una pelea conmigo-__les amenazo, pero esos tipos no se inmutan, tal vez no le tienen tanto miedo._

_-__Tranquilo, solo vinimos a avisarte__–dijo el primer chico –__Así que cuídate._

_-__¡NO ME AMENACES!__–les gritó Fudo, aunque si nos ponemos a empezar, él había comenzado. Ambos rieron y se marcharon, yo estaba completamente en shock. Además de que no había entendido nada, sólo sé que cuando me di cuenta ambos corríamos tomados de la mano._

_-__Espera Fudo__–hablé, sin que me hiciera caso -_¡_Dije que esperaras!- Por fin se detuvo __ y me giro a observarme sin soltar mi mano, pude notar que en su mirada había algo, ¿acaso era miedo?-__¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Quiénes eran?_

_-__Kido, tenemos que ir a tu casa pero ya__–dijo –__Cuando estemos seguros te lo explicaré_

_-__Tranquilo, espera__ –__dije al sentir que comenzaba a correr de nuevo. Me solté con brusquedad y él me observaba sin comprender nada. ¡Ja! ¡Así me siento yo!_

_-__¡Es que no lo estas entendiendo!_

_-__Calma, todo está bien__–traté de aparentar calma, pero estaba aterrado_

_-__¡Nada está bien!, ¿no te das cuenta de que no quiero perderte?__-Yo lo miré con sorpresa, ¿acaso se me había declarado? Bueno, no fue tan vergonzoso como lo creí, pero entonces ¿¡Por qué arde tanto!_

_Sonreí mientras tomaba su rostro, sus ojos contenían pequeñas lágrimas que estaban por salir _

_–__No va a pasar nada__–replique al tiempo de que unía mis labios con los suyos en un suave beso que fue intensificándose, podía sentir sus manos en mi cintura, su respiración que se hacía más intensa, su lengua enlazándose con la mía. Definitivamente, una experiencia demasiado excitante._

_Permanecimos de esta manera hasta que la necesidad de oxígeno nos hizo separarnos. El me miraba con ojos tristes, llenos de melancolía, aun no entiendo a que le tiene miedo. Aun así con toda la vergüenza que puedo sentir en este momento sonreí y le observe a los ojos, logrando que al menos sonriera un poco. Y allí estábamos, una pareja recién formada rodeada de felicidad y tristeza profunda que se reflejaba y yo todavía no se el porqué, el por qué me agrada tanto esta atmosfera._

_-No me abandones-susurro, creo que estoy sorprendido, estas palabras se me hacen extrañamente familiar ¿Acaso esto ya lo había vivido?_

**_*Fin de flashback (12 meses después)* Fin de _****Kido's Pov:**

_-__Kido__–_susurro mientras de sus ojos empezaban a brotar saladas lagrimas_-no me abandones__…-sus sollozos eran innecesarios, de por sí, ya estoy lo suficientemente triste con estos recuerdos_

_-¿qué se supone que debería responder?-_logre pronunciar. Captando su atención.

**Fin del capítulo 2**

* * *

Esperamos que lo hayan disfrutado…

Atte: "vv ZoFudo legend"


End file.
